A week of hurt and a day of celebration
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Harry is getting married to Ginny but wants his ex back. His ex, Draco Malfoy, wants him back, too. Will they make it?


Summary: Harry is getting married to Ginny but wants his ex back. His ex, Draco Malfoy, wants him back, too. Will they make it?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

A week of hurt and a day of celebration

**Seven Days Left**

Harry stared down at the engraved invitation. They were going to start sending them out today. His wedding was going to be the best day of his life. At least that's what Harry had always thought and now he was just feeling sick in the stomach as he saw his name and Ginny's printed next to one another. The gold letters seemed to taunt him; screaming 'This is what you get. Forever.'

And his heart ached when he saw the list of people they were sending them to. Harry was sure Ginny had made the list. If she hadn't Harry couldn't think of anyone cruel enough to send one to his ex. It wasn't that he and Draco had parted on bad terms, even though they had begun on them.

They were still very good friends and that was the problem. Harry knew that Draco was still loved him, but as a friend or a lover Harry didn't know. The door behind Harry opened and he turned around watching numbly as Ginny and Hermione entered the room chatting away. Neither of them seemed to really notice him or they chose to ignore him Harry wasn't sure. They were discussing decorations and Ginny's dress though wouldn't mention specific things about it.

'They don't want me to find out what it looks like before the wedding. And I don't even want to know.'

His heart ached. He didn't want to get married. Not to Ginny. He wanted to be the one to walk down the aisle. Towards Draco, watch the blond smile at him and hear him say 'I do.' but it wouldn't happen.

He had said yes to Ginny and unless Draco expressed the wish to get back together, whether Harry knew Draco wanted to or not, he wasn't going to leave Ginny. Draco still had time to even so much as hint that Harry wasn't doing the right thing. Their wedding was in a week and Harry kept hoping. Hoping that Draco would just show up and sweep him into his arms. Hold him close and tell him he loved him.

Asked him to marry him in Ginny's stead. But it didn't happen. Nothing of it and now Harry was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to his problems. A look at his watched told Harry that it was three in the morning. He sighed depressingly. Six days left.

**Six Days Left**

Draco was lying awake in his bed. It was six in the morning and his post had just been delivered. He didn't even know why he was feeling this way. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but, he guessed, having it on paper, send to his house just made it more... true? He had woken up in a good mood, the dream of him and Harry still lingering in his mind and then the hoot of his owl had cleared his mind.

He had gotten out of bed and opened up the window letting the bird fly through his room before dropping his post on the bed and leaving again. Closing the window Draco had walked back to the bed and gotten back under the covers. Once he spotted the one letter with Harry's handwriting on it all the others were tossed aside.

There it was. His name written in the nicest handwriting, okay maybe not, Draco had ever seen. Quickly he had opened the letter and his heart sank at its content. Harry was getting married. The love of his life was getting married to his girlfriend of two years. Every time Draco was reminded of Ginny the blond's mood dropped rapidly. It had been his own fault.

Harry had been his and he had cheated on him. Draco never had forgiven himself for getting so drunk and sleeping with one of his best friends, Theo. And he had never forgiven Theo for sleeping with him. For letting him cheat on Harry. Theo had been sober that night and only let Draco touch him, sleep with him because he didn't like Harry.

The morning after had been the last time Draco had spoken to Theo in the last two and a half years. After finding out Harry hadn't spoken to Draco for a whole year. In that time the brunet had started a relationship with Ginny and moved in with her. Or rather she had moved in with him, into Potter manor. They had met again in** diagon ally** and over a bit of time they had formed a strong friendship.

Harry had told Draco that the blond was forgiven and just as Draco had wanted to ask for another chance Ginny had come around the corner and kissed Harry in front of him. It had broken Draco's heart, but he'd told himself if he couldn't be with Harry he would be Harry's friend. Even if that was all he would ever be again. Draco spent the whole day in bed. Some would call it wallowing, but Malfoys didn't do that.

It didn't matter that Draco had cried the whole day or that he hadn't eaten anything. He was Harry's friend and he was damn well going to be happy for him. Even if it killed him. Or broke his heart. The night Draco looked at the clock on his bedside table as he cried himself to sleep hoping that the next morning would never come. Five days left.

**Five Days Left**

"We should spend the night before the wedding apart don't you think so Harry? I mean I will have my hen night and you'll go out with Ron and the others right? We'd just wake each other up in the middle of the night."

Harry nodded absently not even really listening to his fiancé. Merlin a shutter ran through him at the word. Nobody should be called that. Nobody but Draco. Ginny kept babbling about this and that while Harry nodded or shook his head when it seemed right to do so.

Five more days, though, was the only thing Harry could really think about. Five more days and then he was binding himself to Ginny. Five more days and any chances he still had with Draco would go up in flames. A light knocking on the window pulled Harry out of his thoughts and he sighed. Since sending out he invitations the day before there had been 22 owls and counting.

They hadn't even send out invitations to most of the people who congratulated them. Ginny had wanted a really big wedding and that was the only wish she hadn't gotten. Harry had fought tooth and nail against it and in the end Ginny had given in. Only close friends and family were invited, yet it seemed the whole wizarding world knew anyway. Harry stood up from his place on the couch and walked over to window opening it.

His eyes lit up when he recognized Draco's owl. The bird quickly dropped the letter before turning and flying out the window again. Harry always found this odd. Leave it to Draco Malfoy to have such an unfriendly owl. The letter was addressed to both him and Ginny, which made Harry's heart sink a little. He tore it open and read it carefully.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_thank you for inviting me to your wedding. I'd be delighted to come and I wish both of you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

Harry could hear the tears in Draco's words. He always could. He was hurting himself and the one he loved and for what? A wedding he didn't want. A wife he didn't want. A life he didn't want. But not once had Draco said or asked him to stop.

Harry wasn't going to make a fool out of himself and cancel his wedding for someone who may love him dearly, but not want to be with him anymore. He wouldn't do that. That night Harry went to bed with only Draco on his mind hoping the blond would open his mouth and tell him to stop. Four days left.

**Four Days Left**

Draco was walking around numbly in his home while he counted down the days till doomsday which he had taken to calling the wedding. The day before he had managed to write a short replay to Harry without crying on the pages and had send it immediately, before he could change his mind. Along with the invitation to the wedding the invitation to Harry's stag night had been sent by Weasley.

He had replayed to that too saying he would be delighted to come though he thought even Weasley could tell that he was being to enthusiastic about it for it to be true. And if Weasley didn't Granger, he still called her that to make it easier, sure would. It looked like the house elfs were even worried about him. They always made sure not to make any mistakes around him or even stay long enough for him to qualify it as annoying.

It was ridicules. Maybe he should just ask Harry for another chance, but why would the brunet want that. He had cheated on him and now he wanted to ask him to reconsider them together a few days before his wedding? No. Draco wouldn't be that pathetic. At least not outside of his own home. Draco walked by the fireplace and a small tear escaped him when he saw the photo of him and Harry on the pier in Paris. It had been their first week away together and Draco had wanted to make it memorable.

They'd eaten in the finest restaurants and had the best hotel. On the night before they were due back at the ministry, where they both had worked at the time, they had taken a walk down the Seine and found a nice local who had taken a picture of them in front of it. It was a muggle picture therefor it wasn't moving and they were kissing.

Merlin how Draco missed Harry' lip, his hands, his smile. Everything. But he knew he didn't deserve it. Not after what he had done to ruin the best relationship he had ever had. And the last chance he would have ever had would be gone in just a few days. Three days left.

**Three Days Left**

Harry and Ginny were arguing. Ginny didn't want Harry to have his stag night at some strip club and Harry didn't really care. He wasn't even the one planing the evening. If Ginny had anything against what they were going to do she would have to take it to the best man who, ironically, was her own brother.

"Ginny I get your point, but I'm not in charge of my stag night. If you don't want us to go to a strip club then talk to Ron."

Ginny huffed a little before leaving in search for her brother. Finally silence. Harry lend back in his seat and closed his eyes as a small smile graced his lips. His stag night was going to be in a strip club, whether Ginny wanted that or not, and Draco would be there. At least Ron said that he had gotten a positive answer from the blond.

Thinking about Draco soon left Harry with a slight problem. He was getting really hard. Without opening his eyes Harry got out his wand and locked the doors leading into the living room. A silencing spell on top and he was ready to go. Slowly Harry unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zipper down before taking out his aching manhood.

He held it loosely in his hand moving slowly as he thought about Draco. His eyes, his lip. Everything. Merlin Harry missed Draco. Missed touching Draco and being touched by him. But most of all Harry missed waking up next to Draco while the blond was still sleeping. Harry quickened his strokes and soon he fell over the brink. Cum shooting from his cock onto his shirt and hand. Though Harry was still peacefully inside his daydream about Draco.

"I love you Dray."

His eyes shot open abruptly. Merlin. He was getting married the day after tomorrow and look at him now. Jerking off to his ex. The one who he was still in love with and wanted to be with, but was too afraid to take a chance and go after him.

Harry was sure Draco loved him back, but that didn't mean he would _take_ him back. Draco could have moved on and only love him as a friend. For Harry's taste there were just too many variables. Looking out the window Harry saw it getting dark outside.

Before she had left Ginny had said she'd stay the night at Ron's and Hermione's. Now Harry was really grateful for that. Getting up Harry walked over to the bedroom and fell onto his bed face first. Sleep came quickly to Harry's exhausted mind and he fell asleep thinking about cute blond's and ruined weddings. Two days left.

**Two Days Left**

Draco took one last look in the mirror before he walked out of his apartment. Appariting to Harry's and Ginny's, place as Weasley had asked, for Harry's stag night. He arrived with Weasley and Granger waiting for him at the front door. Hermione looked at him with a pitying gaze he couldn't stand. It had always been like that. She had been the first one to notice his crush on Harry and she had been the one that had told him

'Get him before someone else does'.

Hermione smiled sadly at him and Ron nodded before turning around and opening the door. They entered the small apartment and made their way to the living room were Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch and talking about the wedding day. Draco's heart clenched when he saw Harry smile at Ginny with a smile that had only been for him before.

Harry looked up at Ron, Hermione and Draco when he heard them enter and smiled at them. Hermione walked over and said down next to Ginny as Harry stood up and walked over to Ron and Draco. The three left as Ginny and Hermione fell into conversation. They arrived outside of a strip club. Ron grinned at Harry who grinned back.

'I knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind.'

They walked in and found Seamus, Dean, Neville, Blaise, Fred, George and Charlie already inside. Biers were ordered and congratulations on the wedding were issued from those who couldn't make it. Without the other noticing Harry and Draco kept looking at one another when the other wasn't. That went on for a long while.

Five hours later everyone was beyond drunk and Harry and Draco were sitting in a both while the other's were away getting their lap dances. Draco's head was on Harry's shoulder and the blond's hand was on Harry's thigh. But it wasn't idle for long. Slowly but surely the hand made its way upward until it rested firmly on Harry's limp member. Draco turned his head looking up at Harry as the brunet looked down nodding.

Draco took the invitation with a smile and rubbed his hand over Harry's growing member. When Harry moaned Draco couldn't take it anymore unzipped Harry's trousers and pushed his hand inside taking hold of Harry's erection and pumped fiercely. They came together in a passionate kiss, but Draco pulled back and saw Ron heading for them.

Quickly without thinking Draco apparited himself and Harry to his apartment and they landed directly on the bed. Harry and Draco quickly undressed themselves as well as each other before they fell over and Draco lay down on his back. He spread his leg and begged.

"Please Harry. Fuck me."

Harry nodded and quickly cast a lubrication and stretching charm before burying himself inside Draco. Draco moaned as Harry thrust wildly in and out of him. Soon, all too soon, Draco felt his own orgasm coming closer.

"Harry... I'm gonna.."

Harry grabbed hold of Draco's erection and stroked him in sync with his thrusts. They cried out each other's names and before Harry could even pull out of Draco they both fell asleep smiling. One day left.

**One Day Left The Wedding Day**

Sun shone through Draco's bedroom window and onto Draco's and Harry's faces. Slowly Harry's eyes fluttered open and he turned to his bedmate. Shock ran through him as he saw Draco lying next to him. As Draco woke up the bed was empty and the only thing left behind was a small note.

_D_

_I love you. Come save me._

_H_

A smile found its way onto Draco's lips as a tear slid down his cheek. He looked at the watch and saw that he had overslept. The wedding would be in an hour and Draco had to get ready. It wasn't everyday you stopped a wedding. Fifty minutes later Draco sat in the church and watched as Harry stole glances at him and smiled. The ceremony began and all Draco had to do now was wait for the right moment.

"Is there anyone who thinks these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever be silent."

Draco saw Harry and Ginny look over the room. When Harry's eyes landed on him there was a desperation in Harry's eyes that made Draco's heart clench. He stood up and people around him gasped while the Weaselette looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Well I just wanted to say... I love you Harry. If your willing to give me another chance... I'll be waiting outside."

Draco turned around and walked out the church. Everything was silent as they the guests waited for Harry to turned back to the priest or walk out the church following his ex. Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I love you Gin." She smiled brightly. "But I love Draco more. I'm sorry."

Ginny's face fell and Harry turned and ran out of the church. The doors burst open and Draco jumped when he was lifted into and embrace. Harry claimed the blond's lips and twirled him around.

"I love you Dray."

"I love you, too Harry. And I promise I will never hurt you again."

They smiled at each other and kissed. When the doors opened again and a furious Ginny came out Harry looked at Draco and smiled.

"Think we can take her?"

"Her and everyone else. I'll never let you go again."

"Then let's go."

**A/N: Hope you liked this! Tell me what you think...:D**


End file.
